Kyoka Jiro
|kanji name = 耳郎 響香 |romaji name = Jirō Kyōka |katakana name = ジロウ キョウカ |english alias = • Hearing Hero • Earphone Jack |japanese alias = • • |english quirk = Earphone Jack |kanji quirk = 個性の「イヤホンジャック」 |romaji quirk = Kosei no "Iyahon Jakku" |translated quirk = Individuality Earphone Jack |gender = |height = |weight = 41kg (90lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 79cm (31") |blood_type = A |likes = Rock |dislikes = Be underestimated |family = • Kyotoku Jiro (Father) • Mika Jiro (Mother) |participated = Killing School Year |fates = • Survived the Killing School Year • Escaped from U.A. High School |status = Alive |affiliation = U.A. High School |anime portrayal = Kei Shindo Trina Nishimura }} Kyoka Jiro (耳郎 響香 Jirō Kyōka) is a student at U.A. High School and participant of the Killing School Year. Kyoka's Quirk is called Earphone Jack (個性の「イヤホンジャック」''Kosei no "Iyahon Jakku", lit. Individuality Earphone Jack) and her hero name is '''Earphone Jack' (イヤホンジャック Iyahon Jakku) as well. Appearance Kyoka is a petite, slender girl. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Kyoka's hair also has lavender colored streaks that resemble sound waves on both sides of her head. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. Her school uniform is the pattern of the U.A. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red tie and a dark green skirt. Also, she uses a gray suit, black calf-height socks and common japanese brown shoes. Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a vest over her school uniform. Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Later on, her hero costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double as her amplifiers. Gallery :Main Article: Kyoka Jiro/Image Gallery. Personality Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality, which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, like her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, whose cluelessness makes him an easy target for her snarky comments. Kyoka is not always like this though, as she does enjoy socializing with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. Kyoka often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes in place of her hands. She can be quite aggressive and also use her Quirk to physically punish people when provoked or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. During hero activities, however, Kyoka prefers smarter approaches, usually by coming with a plan herself. She is surprisingly organized and makes sure to convey her ideas in a way that's easy to understand. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up. While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. She has also been shown to be slightly self-conscious about the way she looks. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular,) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she appeared to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests, mostly due to perceiving them as completely unrelated to heroism, although she has grown more confident over time. Quirk Earphone Jack Kyoka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; the vibrations cause havoc inside the plugged objects. Her quirk also allows her to hear very well. She also can plug the jacks into the boots of her costume which have speakers that allow her to shoot sound in a specific direction. Kyoka can use her earphone jacks to catch sounds, giving her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls. She can use them like whips in combat; stretching up to 6 meters and the sound radius is approximately 12 meters. Kyoka can use her jacks as extremely long-range whips, having enough strength to shatter huge rocks. Trivia *Her last name means "ear rookie" (耳郎), and her given name means "sound, reverberation incense" (響香).